


Breaking All The Rules

by ofnovember



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnovember/pseuds/ofnovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“No seriously, Balthazar, what are we doing here?” Beatrice asked again. </p><p>Balthazar went back to his microphone. “Well, I thought, since I’m playing songs from high school, I couldn't leave out two particular songs I wrote with two of my friends.” </p><p>Bea’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh, no. Not happening. I cannot tell you on how many levels that is not happening.”'</p><p>Balthazar is back in New Zealand and calls Beatrice and Benedick to the stage during the final show on his tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking All The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the middle of a bunch of Pedrazar fics I'm writing including the Balthazar angst I keep talking about on Tumblr. I'm posting this first because it's the first one in the story I've finished. 
> 
> This is my first Beatrice/Ben fic I've written but hopefully not the last. 
> 
> I got this idea in my head and once it was there it just would not leave. 
> 
> I am American. I did my best.

“So for the next bit I’ll need some help. If Beatrice and Ben would join me, please.” Balthazar looked off the side of the stage towards the couple and waved them out. 

Beatrice looked suspicious but Ben looked as happy as ever. “Balthazar, what are you doing?” asked Beatrice. 

Instead of answering her he spoke into the microphone again. “We’ll also need another microphone and a chair.”

The two items were brought on stage and Balthazar set his guitar in the stand by the piano and grabbed his ukulele. 

“No seriously, Balthazar, what are we doing here?” Beatrice asked again. 

He went back to his microphone. “Well, I thought, since I’m playing songs from high school, I couldn't leave out two particular songs I wrote with two of my friends.” 

Bea’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh, no. Not happening. I cannot tell you on how many levels that is not happening.”

“Oh, come on, Bea! It’ll be fun!” said Ben. 

She turned around quickly to look at him. “Don’t you take his side on this!”

Balthazar strummed his uke and smiled. “Think of it this way. He’ll have to sing as well, and his song is much more embarrassing than yours.”

The crowd laughed and Beatrice was reminded that they were there. 

Ben rested a hand on her shoulder. “He’s right. Your song is actually really good.”

“Be-a-trice! Be-a-trice!” someone in the crowd started shouting. Soon everyone else joined in.

Bea banged her head against Ben’s chest a few times while pulling a face. Ben laughed. Finally she pulled away and walked over to the microphone. “Fine! Fine. But just so you know, I hate all of you,” She said as she motioned in the direction of the audience. They all cheered. 

Balthazar began to play “Way To Tell You” and Beatrice looked over at him, “I hate you as well.”

“No you don’t,” Balthazar replied.

“No I don’t.”

Ben sat down in the chair and stared up at her, grinning. Bea rolled her eyes and began to sing.

***

When the song was over, Ben stood up and went over to Bea, crushing her in a hug. The crowd applauded. 

“Your turn now!” said Bea when she broke away. Happily she settled herself into the chair. 

“Wait one second!” Ben ran off stage and returned a few moments later tucking something into his back pocket. “Alright, Balth. Ready when you are!”

Balthazar smiled and started to play “Beatrice You’re Vivacious” as Ben sang. 

Beatrice sat in the chair, smiling smugly at Ben. Balthazar was right, his song was much more embarrassing than hers. Not that he seemed to care. He was really getting into it. 

And then Ben changed one of the lyrics.

“What if we were married? Wouldn’t that be breaking all the rules?”

Bea’s eyes widened. She stood up and stepped towards him. “Ben, what-”

Ben held up his pointer finger as if to say ‘wait’ and he pulled his sunglasses out of his back pocket and put them on. He continued the rap. 

“It might sound like I’m joking, like I’m poking fun at you-”

“Ben-”

“That’s not true, though it sounds like something I would do-”

“BEN.”

“And I know I said I’d rather be hung like a cat, and beaten with a bat, and stick a biro in my eye, but everyone lies, sometimes love is blind? That didn’t even rhyme. WORD.” He chucked the sunglasses behind him. 

“BENEDICK.”

Ben grabbed her hands, laughing. “You gotta let me finish the song, love!” He walked her backwards and sat her back down in the chair again. 

He continued singing. When he got to “BEATRICE YOU’RE VIVACIOUS! I CAN’T TAKE THIS I LOVE YOU!” someone threw him a plastic flamingo. 

“BEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICE.” 

Suddenly Beatrice found herself surrounded all of her friends, all jamming out on plastic flamingos. 

“BEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICEBEATRICE.” 

The jam session ended and Ben pulled the microphone off the stand and got on his knee in front of Beatrice. “I know I’ll never be cool, but I’ll be your fool.”

Balthazar strummed the last few notes and the crowd cheered. Ben put the microphone down on the ground as he said a few words to Beatrice. Meg tossed him a small box. There was a long moment after the box opened where Bea said nothing and Ben started to speak again. Bea rolled her eyes and grabbed his tie. Ben shut up as Bea spoke to him and then pulled him forwards into a kiss. 

The cheering was almost deafening. Their friends on stage celebrated loudly as well. Ben pulled back and put the ring on Beatrice’s finger, grinning. 

Balthazar leaned into his microphone. “She said yes!” The cheering started up again. 

Ben picked up the mic then stood, pulling Beatrice to her feet as well. “Actually what she said was ‘of course, Dickface’ which I think sums up our relationship very well,” he said into the microphone. 

Balthazar gave each of them a hug and everyone but Balthazar exited the stage. 

Backstage the two got bombarded by more hugs from the rest of their friends. 

Finally they got a moment to themselves. 

As the stood there in the corner and held each other, Ben whispered, “you scared me for a second there. We’ve talked about this marriage thing before and I thought we’ve always been on the same page.”

Beatrice smiled. “We have. I just wanted payback for you and Balthazar making me sing. You had this planned all along. You would have sang not matter what.”

Ben leaned his forehead against Beatrice’s and laughed. “I love you.”

Bea brought a hand up to the back of Ben’s head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this fic a shot! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you are willing to give them. Out of everything I've posted so far this is the one I'm the least sure about :P


End file.
